Anything and Everything: Secrets of the Huntsclan
by Buddyboy98
Summary: -Anything and Everything Universe- When DJ Long get's curious about his Huntsclan Heritage, he goes to his mother and his mother's best friend for their wisdom. Erin and Rose are almost too happy to oblige him in tales of the old days.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Let me explain the concept of this. Rose and Erin will tell stories of their days in the Huntsclan, it will be about pretty much anything. It should go on for a while. I had this idea to use all of my unused plotlines for Anything and Everything Remnant. I hope you do enjoy this and each chapter should take a single story that they have, and they'll be a hell of a lot of them I can assure you. Enjoy! **

**Anything and Everything: Secrets of the Huntsclan **

DJ was truly an amazing kid, Erin reflected, he was willing to sit with her and his mother and listen to the stories that they had to tell. After all, he was the only one of the many kids that Rose and Jake had spawned to receive the Mark of the Huntsclan and it was only natural that he'd be curious. Taking a sip of coffee, she padded across her living room to Rose and DJ who were talking over something. Rose and DJ were sitting on the couch that sat near the fireplace. Rose's legs were tucked up under her in a sign of comfort and DJ was splayed out, Erin felt cozy in this place and apparently they did too.

Taking a seat in the recliner opposite them, Erin copied Rose's position and cocked her head towards DJ, "Kid, I was surprised when you wanted to talk."

"I don't know," DJ shrugged, "I just curious, you know I get tired of hearing Rachel prattle on and on about Dragons, I just wanted to know a little bit about the Huntsclan. And who better to ask then you two? So will you do it?"

Erin threw her head back in amusement, "Of course, and I imagine that your Mama gets tired of hearing about your father's powers, so why not."

"Damn straight," Rose snorted before clasping her hands together and cracking her knuckles. She inclined her head towards Erin, "I'm not sure why you didn't invite Jackie though. She'd have of an insight to the politics."

The other woman's eyes twinkled, "I did invite her actually to this little gathering, but she declined. DJ, she did want me to tell you this though. To survive in the Clan, you needed to stab the other person in the back before they stabbed _you_ in the back, keep your uniform tucked in, and in the case of us ladies, you always, _always_ needed to look pretty, _always_."

"Oh my god," Rose snickered, "Those academy instructors were perverts."

Both of the women noticed the faint blush that came over DJ, Erin smiled and took another sip of the coffee, "You had to keep a sharp eye out for those people. I can remember one time Mama was observing a class that I was in and she saw one of the Instructors looking at me rather …eh… perversely. The man was found dead the next morning, in the cafeteria."

"Oh," Rose nodded her head, "I remember that. My Uncle was furious when he found out that Jackie had done that, he called her to his chambers that day and it was the most intense conversation that I had ever heard."

* * *

"_Huntress Hutchinson," The Huntsmaster drawled as the tall, statuesque form of Jackie Hutchinson sauntered into the room. Her thick midnight locks were piled on top of her head and smug look was on almost porcelain looking features. Rose thought that she was an incredibly beautiful woman and hoped to be just like her one day. But for now she just needed to be silent and listen to this thrashing from her Uncle, "How very nice to see you again, and judging from the events in the cafeteria you've been busy." _

_The woman folded her arms across her chest and smirked haughtily at Huntsmaster, "Oh, I have no idea what you're talking about Huntsmaster?" _

_Leaning forward in his chair, he slammed his clenched fists on the desk and snarled at the woman, "You conniving bitch! Do you have any idea what you've done! Depriving the students of an excellent teacher like that!" _

"_You think I snapped that poor man's neck?" Jackie questioned innocently. _

"_Oh please," The Huntsman snorted, "I could smell you work all over his corps when I was called to see the body. Now I want in explanation!" _

_Jackie placed her hands on her hips and her mocking of the Huntsman seemed to fade under the pressure of her unparalleled fury. That man had been looking at her one and only child in a way that she didn't appreciate and there was a penalty for that in her mind was death. "I don't owe you an explanation. In fact you can kiss my ass. I knew I shouldn't have given up the opportunity to be in that chair, I'd do quite a better job than you." _

"_After all I've done for your family?" The Huntsman seemed to be quieter._

_That smirk returned, "After all you've done? Oh give me a break you insignificant speck. You've done nothing for my family, in fact if it weren't for the fact that my last name is that of my late husband, you'd have had me killed years ago. Now do you want to continue to threaten me Huntsmaster?" _

"_Yes," He rose from his chair, he was a tall man and he cast a shadow over Jackie as he rounded around the desk and came to stand in front of her. Rose grasped her Huntstaff and prepared herself to break this looming fight up. It took her a moment to actually consider the fact that she might not be able to stop the Huntsman or Huntress Hutchinson from fighting, let alone the both of them, "You know the penalty for disobedience and rudeness to me." _

_Jackie smirked and raised a single eyebrow in curiosity, that feral smirk was now a coy one and suddenly Rose wanted to gag, "Remember the last time?" _

"_That was a mistake," He breathed out, his breaths were shallow, "But you know Huntress Hutchinson, I have to say that you are as attractive as ever." _

_The woman smiled and leaned forward ever so slightly to press her lips against the Huntsmaster's in a slight motion. Then she pulled away and flicked her hair over her shoulder, "You really know how to flatter a girl." _

_Then –as Rose had been expecting- Jackie brought her knee up between the legs of the Master of the Huntsclan and soon he was doubling over in indescribable pain. She smiled, "You should know better than to sweet talk." _

"_Huntsgirl," Jackie said suddenly, making a beckoning motion with her finger. _

_Rose was surprised, she had been waiting in the shadows in case her master needed her and she was sure that no one could've seen her. But Huntress Hutchinson did, and it made Rose enamored with her skill. She gripped her staff hesitantly, and walked out, "Yes Hu-Huntress Hutchinson?" _

"_Sweetie," Jackie cocked her head in a smile, "You might need to attend to him." _

* * *

"I think I'm about to vomit," Erin commented, forcing down a dry heave, "Are you telling me that my mother and the Huntsman were having an affair? Oh my god, that's so disgusting that I don't even want to think about those words in the same-…"

Rose held her hand up, "My Uncle was in love with your mother. He went on and on for years about how much she was so, captivating and that spitfire attitude. But he seemed to change once Jackie left the Huntsclan. He began to drill me harder."

"Now that's a story that you need to hear DJ," Erin said looking pointedly at DJ.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_Tact was the most important thing in her life, she had to be tactful or her enemies would jump at the first chance to destroy her. Jackie Hutchinson knew that she would have to lose that tact if she was able to get out of the Huntsclan Academy unseen. The Huntsmaster had given her one day to leave and never look back. He was a fool, yes, but he was a fool with power and Jackie wasn't so vaunted that she didn't understand that. And after throwing everything that was important to her in a bag, she was ready to obey that mans ultimatum. But she had a few things to take care of first. It was night, and the crickets were chirping, but Jackie Hutchinson was wired and completely and totally alert. She stopped at every turn to be aware of her surroundings, she would shoot anyone who found her and she would kill anyone who tried to stop her. _

_With her mask over her face, she slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way down the corridor that led to her daughter's quarters. There were a few things that she had to say too Erin and she intended on doing it face to face. Looking up at the identification of each room, she silently counted the numbers down until she reached the quarters of Erin Hutchinson. She used to share quarters with Jackie, but that was before she had given birth to a child and thus needed a much larger living space. Knocking gently at the door, she frowned. Erin was sure taking her time with all of this. _

_After about two minutes, the door's slid back and reveled the drowsy green eyes of Erin Hutchinson, "Mama? What is it? Do you know what time it is?" _

"_The time's come Erin and I really need to move fast if I'm going to make it out of here," Jackie said in a hushed tone. _

_Her eyes widened and the younger Hutchinson scratched her head, "What do you mean, the time has come? Do you mean …?" _

"_Yes sweetie," Jackie nodded, her eyes began to glisten, "He gave me twenty four hours, I've got about two left to leave with my life." _

_Erin rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her mother's warm torso. If this was the last time that she saw her mother, she wanted to remember what it was like to hug her mother. For all of her life, her mother had been rock, been her source of strength in the rough times. When she was pregnant with Johnny, Jackie had been supportive and had even taken care of her. Erin knew that her mother had a whole different side to her, and she was sad, angry and disgusted that it was because of her mother's other side that she had to leave. She had so many questions for her. Where would she go? How would she live? What would she do? Would she ever see her again, "How are you going get along Mama? You don't have any other skills then killing." _

"_I don't have to work," Jackie smiled kindly, "You're father was rather wealthy and he left a lot to me in his will, I'll just draw my money on that." _

_Crushing her face into the crook of her mother's neck, Erin began to sob quietly, "W-when will I ever see you again?" _

"_I don't know," The elder Hutchinson rubbed comforting circles on her back, "If you'd wise up and leave soon, you could come with me. But I know that you're staying around for my precious little grandkid. You just take care of him. Keep his father in line and most of all you need to take care of yourself." _

_Erin tore herself away from her mother, "Do you want to see him?" _

_Jackie nodded and followed Erin into the quarters. She had grown attached to little Johnny since he was born two months ago, and she would be damned if she didn't see him one last time. The quarters were ornately decorated. Pictures of her daughter, the Huntsgirl, of Paul and various others were full on the walls. It was really a homely place compared to the outside. Following her daughter into a small room that was adjoined with her bedroom, this was the nursery that she had helped set up with her bare hands, her one token towards her grandson. Stepping towards the crib, Jackie leaned on it and peered down at the sleeping bundle, "Hey little man, I know you're sleeping, but I have a few things to tell you …" _

_She swallowed the lump in her throat and quickly glanced back at Erin with a sad smile. There was so much that she wanted to say, so much that she wanted to get off of her chest, but she didn't want to push her daughter over the edge, so she resigned herself to three simple things, "Keep your shirt tucked in, respect your Mother at all times, and when your big enough I want you to knock your Daddy around. I love you, Johnny and your Mother …" _

* * *

Erin lightly dabbed her eyes, she had started crying towards the end. Even to that day, even with reuniting with her mother after leaving the Huntsclan all those years ago, it was still fairly traumatic. Until that time she had never been apart from her mother. It had always been Jackie and Erin, but when it had just become Erin, everything went to hell. Paul had turned from a lovable guy to a monster and she hadn't had her mother there to defend her. Sure, Rose had been there to keep Paul in line for a few months, but then Erin herself had left. There was no need to cry over it anymore, that part of her life was over and she had gotten out of it rather unscathed, "Erin. Are you alright?"

She looked up to DJ and smiled at the compassion of that kid.

"Yeah," Erin nodded her head as she lightly dabbed her eyes again, "I'm sorry, I always get emotional whenever I think about it …"

"I have something to add onto that," Rose spoke suddenly, drawing Erin's attention to her with wide eyes, "I ran into Jackie as she was leaving the dormitory section."

The younger Hutchinson scowled for a moment and then an intensity came to her voice, "Why aren't you talking yet?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_Never threaten the biggest backer of your uncle's company and expect not to get punished for it, that's exactly why she was stuck doing this for the next month. This was literally the least her uncle could do to her and even though she knew she could be doing better things, she'd rather do this than battle a Kraken for five straight hours. Folding her arms over her chest, she leisurely strolled down the hallway and observed each of the doors in this section of the dormitory. She was effectively the night hall monitor for the next thirty days. Well, Rose reasoned, life could be some much worse than it was at that point. _

_The heels of her shoes clicked against polished floor of the halls as she took her time. Only two more hours of this before someone else took over and she could get some sleep for tomorrow and for the arduous tests that her uncle would inflict upon her for costing his front company $7,000,000. She knew that this was perhaps the one place within the entire academy where her sense didn't need to be completely tuned, but she had this strange feeling that she was being watched and that's why she was on her toes. Placing her arms behind her back, she sighed. Her uncle would get over it soon enough and once he was finished enacting his revenge for her little stunt, he'd allow her time to go back to New York and to the life that she wanted to live, with Jake. _

_Her ears perked back at slight noise in a shadowed area behind her, and with her reflexes like lightening, her hand shot to the holster at her side and grasped the pistol, pulled it out and held it up. _

"_Alright," Rose said, cocking the gun, "I know you're there, you can go ahead and come out now." _

_There was a slightly grumble of announce from the dark and three seconds later, the figure of Jackie Hutchinson emerged from the darkness. Her face was framed with her luscious, long black hair and she wore the signs of heavy sadness on her face. Casting a puzzled glance the woman, Rose lowered the gun, "Huntress Hutchinson? What are you doing in this section? Is there something wrong with Erin?" _

"_No," Jackie sighed and tightened the grip that she had on her duffle bag, "I was just here to say goodbye to her." _

_Rose again looked puzzled at the older woman, "Goodbye?" _

"_I refused to do something that the Huntsman ordered me to do," Jackie was oddly quiet and Rose made a mental note to check her uncle's logs later, "He gave me twenty four hours to disappear before he puts the traitor mark on my head. So that's what I'm doing, I just wanted to come by and see my daughter and grandchild before I go, and if you'll excuse me Huntsgirl, I think I should get going now." _

_Nodding, Rose stepped out of her way and before she could stop herself, she turned back to the slowly moving older woman, "What's your way out?" _

"_I've got some in some accounts from my husband," Jackie answered, stopping and regarding the Huntsgirl, "I've got a bus ticket, I can make it. I only wish I had my daughter with me to do it." _

"_If you'd like, I can keep an eye on her," Rose answered awkwardly, she had never really had a cordial conversation with Huntress Hutchinson in the past._

_Jackie smiled, it looked as if it was a reluctant smile, but a smile nonetheless, "I'd like that, you two seem to get along and Erin isn't exactly in the best place right now. I've long suspected that it has something to do with that Sindacco Punk. Keep an eye on his stupid ass and if you suspect that he's getting violent with my kid, I want you to get violent with him in my place. Is that understood Huntsgirl?" _

"_Yes," Rose nodded with a bit of a smile, "I'll keep my eyes on all three of them." _

"_Good," Jackie nodded before turning around and walking towards the exit, she only made a little progress before turning around and regarding Rose again, "You're a good kid Huntsgirl, I know that you seem to have loyalties to the other side if you know what I mean. Just remember, when the day comes when your uncle asks you to do something that you don't believe is right or attempts to do something to you to exert his influence over you, you don't have to stand for it. There is a life outside of the Huntsclan and the Huntsman is only a man, he isn't a god. Follow that little piece of advice and you'll have a happy life." _

_Rose nodded, she was unsure of what to make of that, but little did she know that in only one years time, she would build the next thirty years of her life on top of that information, "T-thanks, I'll do that." _

"_I know you will," Jackie nodded and headed for the elevator that would take her to the bottom floor of the dormitories, "Have a good life Huntsgirl." _

* * *

"I never knew why the Huntsman banished my mother," Erin said in a light voice, taking another sip of her coffee.

Rose nodded and regarded her son for a moment, "I managed to hack into my uncle's files the next night and look at what had gone down between him and your mother. Apparently a Dragon Councilor and her kid were going to be in New York that weekend and my uncle wanted your mother to kill the both of them. This kid was six years old, she said her reason behind refusing the mission was that she couldn't kill a kid, Dragon or not. I can honestly say that I was so warped in my head at that time that if my uncle would have asked me to do that, I would have gone out and done it until about a year later."

"Why is that?" Erin asked, her head propping up with curiosity.

DJ regarded his mother with the same look, "Yeah, why?"

"I was two months pregnant with your sister of course," Rose answered with a bit of a smirk, "I had developed a whole new outlook on life when I became pregnant with Alyssa. The Huntsman blew a gasket."


	4. Announcement

Hey – I know that it's unfair for me to update when it's not an actual chapter, but I have a quick announcement. In my insanity, I decided to start a Yahoo Group that is devoted to this Universe. If I continue writing stories for this universe, they'll be posted over there. If you are interested in joining the group, go over there and join.

There are more details on the group page and there's a link on my profile page here

Buddyboy


End file.
